Sora Akatsuki
is a character in the Metal Fight Beyblade Anime, Manga..'' Appearance Sora has orange eyes and gold/black hair. He wears a white sleeveless jacket and red/blue pants. He has a golden belt around his waist which holds Cyber Pegasis, his Beylauncher, Grip, and Beypointer. His Beylauncher and Grip are the same shade of red on Cyber Pegasis' metal wheel. Personality Sora is much like Ginga-- He sleeps during the day, he eats large quantities of food, and is determined to train with their Bey. However, Sora can be much less focused at times. This is probably because of the fact that he admires Ginga. History Synopsis Sora was lucky enough to advance automatically to the next level of competition in Battle Bladers because there was an odd number of contestants. He generally seems indifferent in the manga. In the anime, Sora is a very big fan of Ginga: one day, he saw one of his battles in the Battle Bladers tournament, and he was totally amazed by his performance. When Ginga won, he therefore got up to cheer for him, and somehow he sensed that there was something they had in common at that moment, what with them being the only two people standing up and Ginga more or less looking in his direction. From that day on, Sora worked hard to become just like his idole, mostly when it comes to beyblading. One huge problem always comes into Sora's way: he is what we could call a 'natural loser'. As hard as he tries to be good and to make powerful attacks, his beyblade always ends up dropping to the ground weakly. Everytime he tried to imitate Ginga's Shooting Star Attack, everybody was shocked at first, yet his 'Cyber' just came falling to the ground naturally, due to gravity. Of course, Sora is annoyed by the fact everyone laughs at him during those times, but he usually gets back up soon after those incidents and he just keeps trying harder. In general, Sora is a very cool, laid-back kid who, like Ginga, would often sleep in a day. He does get ticked off over a few normal things though, and he can be quite insulting to people who are in his way, going on and telling Kenta's opponent in the Battle Bladers tournament to leave immediately, even pushing him. One of the only aspect of beyblading that Sora could not understand from Ginga at first was the Blader Spirit that is needed to beyblade well. Fortunately, Kenta helped him get on the right way by telling him to get his inspiration from the stars, even though Sora always keeps coming back to his imagined 'spirit' of Ginga to lead him correctly.. Kenta was really touched by his meeting with Sora, because the latter's determination is quite inspiring. When launching, Sora soars into the sky and shoots his Cyber from up there, aiding his launch with the force of gravity. Anime Manga Beyblades '''Cyber Pegasus 100HF': is Sora's beyblade in both the anime and manga. Finishing Moves :Avalanche Boost: Sora's first finishing move is Sora first used this attack on Episode 29 (anime) :O.V. Drive: Sora's second finishing move is O.V. Drive Sora used this attack on Episode 37 (anime) :O.V Drive Stands for Overdrive : Quotes Cyber Starblast Attack!!!! AWW Man Epic Fail!! GO CYBER!!!! Trivia Sora Akatsuki means "Sky Dawn" in Japanese. Sora's bey, Cyber Pegasis, is basically Storm Pegasis with a different spin track and preformance tip,(the spin track and performance tip are the same as lighting L-drago has,so it is a mix of L-drago and pegasus.) also it has a different disign an the face bolt but Cyber's energy ring and fusion wheel are pretty much the same.also cyber pegasis energy ring is white References Navigation